P-channel metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistors in advanced integrated circuits frequently have replacement metal gates to improve on-state current densities. Attaining desired effective work functions of the metal gates in PMOS transistors without significantly increasing fabrication cost and complexity has been problematic.